


The Lifeblood Tavern

by LifebloodDrunkMantis



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Bretta is a waitress, I have no idea what I’m doing, I the Author am a Character, Lots of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifebloodDrunkMantis/pseuds/LifebloodDrunkMantis
Summary: This blue eyed mantis bloke just shows up one day in Dirtmouth, and just opens up this weird bar. My own antics ensue.





	The Lifeblood Tavern

**Oi! You there! Reading this fic! Yes I, the author, have managed to transport myself into my own fanfiction. So may you all prepare for some shenanigans by yours truly! - The Lifeblood Drunk Mantis**

************The Knight walked into the large building, taking a seat at one of the stools. The place was pretty empty. Eventually, A tall blue eyed bug, looking similar to a mantis traitor, walked over to them and stood behind the bar. “I do not believe we have met, I am Dracolon, bartender of this here tavern. And currently the only worker. And your name is?” The tall mantis said. After a long silence, the bug began talking again. “Not the talkative type ey? Well that’s fine. Just point to whatever beverage you want.” The Knight then gestured to a pale blue bottle with the image of a spider on it. “Ah, a Deepnestian Lifeblood brew ey? A very popular choice. This particular concoction is made of pure lifeblood, mixed with ground Deepnestian mushrooms. I have a personal garden of them in the back room. The mushrooms give it its silky smooth flavor.” The mantis said as he poured the Knight a glass. “That’ll be 16 geo.” The knight paid the bug, and enjoyed the glass. The mantis was right, it did have an almost silky texture and flavor. The Knight savoured the drink. It wasn’t like normal lifeblood, it was sweeter, tangier, it made the Knight want more. Eventually, the Knight left the tavern. Resting on the bench in the middle of town.


End file.
